Best Friend!
by FyRraiy
Summary: Mereka sahabat. Tapi, ya begitu... SoonHoon / Hozi / Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi.
1. Sunday Morning

**Sunday Morning**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Jihoonie, bangun. Ayo cepat sarapan sayang!" ini suara Nyonya Lee yang menggema membangunkan anak bungsunya yang sudah kelewatan acara sarapan keluarga.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit terganggu acara tidur manisnya.

"Jihoonie, ayo bangun sayang. Masa kamu masih tidur, tidak malu sama matahari,"

Jihoon dipanggil lagi dan hanya menggeram kecil dan menggeliat kecil.

"Jihoonie, ayo bangun sayang…"

Lagi. Jihoon dipanggil lagi.

"Jihoonie, bangun lalu bantu Chanie mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya,"

Sejujurnya ini tidak benar-benar yang ketiga kalinya Jihoon diteriaki oleh Ibunya pagi ini. Entah berbagai alasan sudah di utarakan Nyonya Lee kepada anak sulungnya itu, dari yang normal sampai yang sedikit tidak normal sudah dilaksanakan. Tapi tetap saja Jihoon hanya menghiraukannya.

Tidak, Nyonya Lee tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar Jihoon. Ia hanya memberikan kunci kamarnya pada teman sejak kecilnya. Benar-benar teman sejak kecil, sejak mereka hanya bisa tidur dan menangis merengek minta susu pada Ibunya.

Kembali pada Nyonya Lee yang belum berhenti berusaha membangunkan anaknya dari dapur sana. Ayolah, Jihoon hanya ingin minggu pagi yang tenang. Bahkan ia rela untuk melewatkan sarapannya demi waktu tidur yang lebih panjang. Sampai siang kalau bisa.

Dan ini adalah panggilan kedua puluh lima- kalau kalian mau tahu hingga Jihoon bergerak dari tidur telentangnya di bawah selimut biru muda yang hangat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia benar-benar butuh tempat yang tenang.

Gerakan selanjutnya adalah menyibak selimutnya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dingin kamarnya. Lalu Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tenang dan lambat. Ia masih separuh tidur saat ini.

Saat ia berhasil keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuruni tangga rumahnya hati-hati berpegangan pada pegangan tangga yang ada. Untung saja tangganya tidak banyak sih.

"Jihoonie sudah bangun, kesini sayang makan sarapanmu," ini suara Ibunya Jihoon kembali menyapa pendengaran.

Namun detik berikutnya Nyonya Lee dibuat tecengang oleh anak manisnya itu. Yap, Jihoon mengambil rute lain. Kalau ke dapur itu harusnya belok ke kiri, tapi Jihoon malah lurus terus.

Jihoon bahkan sekarang sudah membuka pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Lee itu. Lalu keluar melewati pagar rumahnya. Belok ke kiri, lalu lurus lagi. Memutar tubuh ke arah kiri dan tampak pagar dengan bentuk ukiran unik berwarna hitam dengan beberapa corak berwarna emas. Ia membukanya tanpa mengetuknya. Dan masuk tanpa permisi. Bahkan sampai satpam penjaga rumah itu sedikit kaget siapa yang masuk seenaknya dengan keadaan separuh tidur begitu.

Well, gerbangnya cukup tinggi dan besar. Jadi Jihoon masuk lewat gerbang kecil di pojok kiri yang memang disediakan khusus untuk seorang yang ingin masuk ataupun keluar dengan cepat dan praktis.

Rumah itu cukup besar. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sebuah mansion. Tapi, rumah Jihoon juga tidak kalah kok. Lagian, sama-sama cerah dan berwarna. Jihoon sedikit merutuk karena halaman yang cukup panjang hanya untuk sampai ke pintu utamanya.

Oh ya, ini rumahnya keluarga Kwon. Jihoon sudah kenal baik luar dalam dengan semua anggota keluarga ini. Terutama soal Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung lengkapnya. Sahabat sih, tapi ya begitu.

Mungkin Jihoon sudah hafal luar kepala rumah yang satu ini. Meskipun rumah orang, tapi berjalan separuh tidur pun ia sukses. Sampa dengan selamat di sebuah pintu cat biru penuh stiker tempelan berbentuk bintang berbagai ukuran. Itu stiker _glow in the dark,_ loh.

Baiklah lupakan soal stiker dan kembali membahas Jihoon yang bergerak setengah tidur ini. Bukan masalah sih kalau Jihoon naik merangkak ke kasur. Masalahnya ini ada seorang laki-laki remaja yang sama coklatnya surainya dengan milik Jihoon, tengah tidur dengan damai. Baiklah-baiklah, santai saja. Itu hanya Soonyoung, tenang saja Jihoon aman.

Untungnya sih, Soonyoung ini beda dengan Jihoon yang kalau kakinya ditari-tarik pun tidak akan mau membuka matanya barang satu mili pun. Ia membuka mata sipitnya cukup lebar. Bagi Soonyong mungkin sedikit lebar, tapi tetap saja faktanya Soonyoung sipit.

"Uh, Jihoonie?" Suara serak itu dihiraukan Jihoon yang kini sedang mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali menuju alam mimpinya.

Tanpa ragu Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya menarik pinggang Jihoon mendekat. Menyusupkan lengannya di bawah kepala Jihoon sebagai ganti bantal bagi Jihoon. Memeluknya posesif sampai tubuh keduanya tak ada jarak yang tersisa. Jangan lupakan kedua kaki Soonyoun yang mengamit kaki mulus Jihoon.

Usapan abstrak Soonyoung di pinggangnya membuat Jihoon makin melesakkan tubuhnya ke arah Soonyoung. Ia membalas melingkarkan lengannya pada Soonyoung. Dan kepalanya mencari-cari ceruk leher Soonyoung, menghirup wangi tubuh Soonyoung yang menjadi favoritnya. Hingga keduanya kembali melanjutkan tidur minggu pagi mereka yang indah.

.

.

 **End~**

.

.

 **Omake**

CKREK CKREK CKREK

Itu bunyi jepretan kamera kalau kalian bertanya-tanya. Ya, siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan muda Kwon ini selain keluarganya dan ekhm keluarga calon besannya ekhm maksudnya keluaga Jihoon, eh.

Singkatnya sih itu Ibunya Soonyoung. Sedang asyik jepret sana sini dua sejoli yang nyenyak tidur saling berpelukan mesra itu. Untung blizt nya tidak dinyalakan, bisa kena semprot Soonyoung dan Jihoon kalau ketahuan kan.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Jihoon punya banyak album foto yang isinya mereka berdua dari masih bayi hingga besar seperti ini, dari yang konyol sampai yang romantis sekalipun.

Mereka sahabat yang hingga dewasa pun tidak sungkan untuk tidur dengan berpelukan seerat itu.


	2. Sleeping on the bike

**Sleeping On The Bike**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **Happy Reading~**

Hari menjelang petang. Langit bahkan sudah menjingga. Berarti sudah saatnya Jihoon bergegas pulang atau ia akan ketinggalan makan bersama keluarganya. Lagi pula tadi ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke rumah temanya. Salahkan ibunya yang sedang pergi berbelanja bersama ibunya Soonyoung.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Hanya ke rumah Wonwoo-sahabatnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dengan rumahnya. Ya, selain Soonyoung, Jihoon juga punya teman lain. Cuma tetap saja Soonyoung itu beda. Soonyoung itu spesial baginya. Sahabat spesial, mungkin.

Biasanya Jihoon diantar pulang oleh Wonwoo, tapi keadaannya sedang tidak menguntungkan. Wonwoo sedang sakit, Jihoon sedih hampir berminggu-minggu. Dia jadi merasa kehilangan karena lebih dari dua minggu Wonwoo tidak hadir kelas. Jihoon bahkan memaksa Soonyoung terus menemaninya menjenguk Wonwoo tiap pulang sekolah. Jihoon dan Wonwoo itu tidak jauh beda, jadi Jihoon merasa senang bersahabat dengan Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang Jihoon kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa kehabisan energi.

"Jihoonie!"

Well, sepertinya Jihoon sedang di tempeli dewi keberuntungan. Itu Soonyoung yang sedang melambai dengan satu tangannya. Karena jika tangan satunya juga ikut ia lambaikan dijamin Sooyoung akan tersungkur. Jelasnya, Soonyoung sedang naik sepeda sekarang.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon tersenyum. Tentu saja. Ia akan dapat tumpangan setelah ini.

Soonyoung memberhentikan sepeda pixie miliknya tepat di samping Jihoon. "Baru pulang dari rumah Wonwoo, Ji?" Soonyoung memastikan bahwa Jihoon benar-benar hanya dari rumah Wonwoo dan di angguki ringan oleh Jihoon. "Dan aku butuh tumpangan sekarang,"

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil. "Aku sedang pakai sepeda. Jadi jangan mengeluh, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan dan duduk di depan Soonyoung dengan posisinya menyamping. Untung modelnya horizontal top tube, jadi Jihoon tidak perlu merosot. "Ayo jalan, Soon."

Sesuai perintah, Soonyoung segera melajukan sepedanya. Biasanya Jihoon memang akan mengeluh soal sakit akibat duduk di atas bahan yang jauh dari kata empuk itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah, kakinya tidak akan pernah sampai menapak tanah jika menggunakan sepeda Soonyoung. Jadi Jihoon pasrah saja. Lagian kalau bersama Soonyoung semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan.

Soonyoung mengayuh sepedanya agak lambat menikmati hembusan angin sore yang cukup dingin. Sepertinya itu berdampak pada si mungil yang doyan tidur ini. Matanya berair akibat menguap terus menerus. Ia meletakkan kepala bersurai _dark brown_ -nya di pundak kiri Soonyoung.

Menikmati harum tubuh Soonyoung yang maskulin menguar di indra penciumannya. Jihoon suka sekali. Biasanya ini adalah pengantar tidur bagi Jihoon. Dan tak terkecuali pun sekarang.

Jihoon lelap. Tak peduli tentang posisinya yang tak nyaman. Setidaknya ada jaminan ia tidak akan jatuh ke aspal yang kasar. Soonyoung pasti akan manjaganya. Jihoon percaya itu.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan di pelipis Jihoon dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Jihoon.

.

.

END

.

.

OMAKE

Soonyoung sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Untung saja penjaga rumahnya peka, ia membantu tuan mudanya menurunkan Jihoon. Lebih tepatnya membantu Soonyoung memegangi sepedanya agar tidak jatuh. Mana sudi Soonyoung kalau Jihoonnya digendong orang lain. Begitulah, Soonyoung selalu menahan kesal tiap kali Jihoonya minta digendong Mingyu. Entah lah, Jihoon yang minta piggy back oleh Mingyu itu memang sudah seperti bayi yang minta digendong ibunya, sudah kebiasaan alami.

Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Lumayan bisa memonopoli Jihoon sebentar. Mereka benar-benar hanya sahabat, tapi Soonyoung mengklaim Lee Jihoon hanya miliknya.


	3. Hurry Up!

**Hurry Up!**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

Jihoon berlari cepat keluar rumahnya. Menutup pintunya kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara debam yang mengagetkan Nyonya Lee. Sapaan satpam penjaga rumahnya pun ia balas sambil berlari keluar gerbang. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah membangunkan seorang Kwon Soonyoung si pembenci hari senin. Ya, ditambah ulangan kimia, siapa yang tidak benci.

Jihoon yakin kalau Soonyoung akan bolos sekolah hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak peduli juga sih dia, tapi Jihoon adalah murid teladan yang anti absen saat ulangan. Dan sialnya, hari ini kesiangan. Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja. Chan sudah berangkat sekolah diantar supir keluarga Lee yang juga biasa mengantarnya. Jadi harapannya saat ini hanya tersisa berangkat bersama Soonyoung. Meskipun Jihoon juga ragu kalau Soonyoung mau berangkat sekolah.

Jihoon membuka asal sepatunya yang tadi juga ia pakai asal. "Eomma, Sonyoung sudah bangun belum?" Jihoon berteriak sambil menaiki tanga menuju kamar Soonyoung kepada Nyonya Kwon yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv itu. "Jihoonie, tadi dia bilang tidak mau masuk sekolah. Coba kamu bujuk, siapa tahu ia mau," Nyonya Kwon juga tidak mau kalah berteriak.

Bruk

Itu Jihoon yang menubrukkan dirinya pada Soonyoung. Tapi, ajaibnya Soonyoung tak membuka matanya sedikit pun, bergerak saja tidak. Percayalah itu modus tersembunyi.

"Soonyoung..." ini serius Jihoon sedang merengek.

"Soonyoungie..." ya ampun, manis sekali Jihoon saat ini.

"Soonyoung, ayo bangun,"

Serius, sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin sekali membuka matanya untuk melihat Jihoonya yang merengek. Tapi ia harus melancarkan modus terselubungnya itu, bukan? Lagian kalau berhasil akan lebih menguntungkan.

"Jihoonie, seharunya kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..."

Jihoon memberengut. "Ayolah Soon, ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Sekarang cepat bangun atau aku siram air,"

"Terserah," dan Soonyoung kembali mencari posisi nyamannya untuk tidur meskipun Jihoon tetap berada di atas tubuhnya. "Lakukan atau berangkat sendiri baby Hoon."

Jihoon mencibir. Tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung.

CUP

Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung, meskipun ujung bibirnya Soonyong juga kena sih.

"Aku sudah menciummu Soon, sekarang bangun,"

"Kau kan tahu, aku benci hari Senin, Hoonie. Beri aku lebih banyak energi,"

Baiklah demi ulangan kimia yang baru diberi tahukan semalam di grup kelas mereka.

CUP

Sampai satu detik pun tidak. Tapi untuk Jihoon yang penting benar-benar di bibir. Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk Soonyoung,

"Ji, serius nanti itu ulangan kimia. Aku benci kimia. Beri aku energi ekstra,"

Jihoon mengerang frustasi. Kalau bukan ulangan, ia tak sudi melakukan ini.

Ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Menutup matanya perlahan. Napas mereka saling bersahutan menerpa permukaan wajah masing-masing. Meskipun sudah sering, tetap saja Jihoon merasa gugup. Wajahnya memerah dan perutnya terasa sepeti tergelitik. Namun sensasinya menyenangkan. Entah, ia juga bingung.

CUP

Sama seperti tadi, Jihoon menyentuhkan pelan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Soonyoung. Kali ini ia tak langsung memberikan jarak pada kedua belah bibir itu. Ia menahannya sebentar. Memberikan lumatan halus pada bibir bawah Soonyoung. Menghisapnya lembut namun menggoda.

Jihoon melepasnya, kini memiringkan kepalanya meraup dua belah bibir Soonyoung. Dan kembali melumat juga menghisap bibir atas Soonyoung.

Yeah, Soonyoung tersenyum menang. Ia tak lagi hanya diam menikmati. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Jihoon memperdalam pagutan. Balik menghisap bibir bawah Jihoon. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya Jihoon yang sangat manis. Jihoon melenguh tertahan, memberikan akses lidah Soonyoung menjelajahi seluruh mulutnya. Jihoon mengerang keras saat Soonyoung menggelitik langit mulutnya.

"Ekhem... maaf mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan kalian, tapi ini hanya tinggal lima belas menit kalau kalian benar-benar mau berangkat sekolah,"

Dan berakhirlah pagutan nikmat mereka. Jihoon bahkan terbelalak kaget. Memaksa menarik bibirnya yang diemut Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

 **End~**

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Baiklah, satu masalah sudah beres. Soonyoung sudah bangun. Sekarang yang harus Jihoon lakukan adalah menyiapkan tas sekolah Soonyoung dan seragam sekolahnya. Untung saja Soonyoung satu kelas- bahkan _sit mate_ dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas, jadi Jihoon tahu betul hari ini apa saja yang harus Soonyoung bawa.

Sebenarnya otak Soonyoung hampir menyeimbangi Jihoon si peringkat pertama. Yang jadi masalahnya hanya sifat pemalas dan pembangkangnya. Ya, Soonyoung memang termasuk spesies berandal tapi pintar. Peringkat Soonyoung tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Jihoon, kalau Jihoon satu, Soonyoung pasti dua.

Ya begitulah. Lalu setelah semua buku dan peralatan belajar Soonyoung sudah beres, Jihoon berganti membuka lemari besar ini. Lemari pakaian Soonyoung tepatnya. Mengeluarkan semua yang Soonyoung akan pakai. Mulai dari yang terluar sampai yang Soonyoung kenakan di dalamnya. Benar-benar sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri saja.

"Soonyoung! Cepat keluar! Tas dan pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan, aku tunggu di bawah!" Seperti itulah teriakan Jihoon sebelum dirinya benar-benar turun menemui Ibu Soonyoung di dapur. Dirinya membantu Ibunya Soonyoung

Tepat lima menit setelah Jihoon keluar dari kamar besar Soonyoung, dan kini Soonyoung yang balik meneriakinya.

"Jihoonie, dasiku,"

Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya. Sejak kapan pula dasi menjadi penting untuk Soonyoung. Lagian tadi dia sudah meletakkan dasi milik Soonyoung di sebelah seragamnya. "Jihoon, pakaikan dasiku." Ucap Soonyoung lengkap saat ia sudah berhasil menemukan yang ia cari.

Tanpa banyak bertanya ia menghampirinya. Sebaiknya lakukan saja jika tidak ingin tambah lama. Mengambil dasi yang dipegang Soonyoung. Memasangnya cepat dan tepat. Tapi Soonyoung lagi-lagi mengganggunya. Menarik pinggangnya mendekat, dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan pada wajah Jihoon.

Jangan tanyakan Nyonya Kwon sedang apa, tentu saja sibuk mengabadikan momen romantis ini. Baiklah, mereka benar-benar perlu menyelesaikan kegiatan itu secepatnya. Lebih tepatnya Jihoon yang harus menghentikannya, mana mau Soonyoung melepas Jihoon begitu saja. Dengan segenap kecepatan yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kwon itu, tak lupa bekal dan mencium pipi Ibunya Soonyoung. Jiihoon pipi kiri, Soonyoung pipi kanannya. Bahagianya jadi Ibunya Soonyoung kkk~.

Begitulah mereka, memang sahabat. Sahabat yang bisa saling mencium, ciuman panas sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
